1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current breaking device which detects a condition that a great electric current flows through an electric circuit installed on an automobile or the like and sequentially breaks the electric current for the electric circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an earlier electric installation system, if any malfunction occurs in an electric load, such as a powered window, or in a wire harness constituted by a plurality of electrical wires connecting a battery with respective loads, a fuse for great current interposed between the battery and the wire harness is adapted so as to melt to cut off a connection between the battery and the wire harness. This device prevents the electric loads, the wire harness, and other components from being burned.
In the electric installation system employing the above fuse for great current, however unless the malfunction generates an electric current above a previously established threshold for the fuse, the fuse remains un-molten. Therefore, there have been developed a variety of protection devices each which does detect a condition that a great current close to the allowable current is flowing and cut off the connection between the battery and the wire harness.